


All the reasons I love you!

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bedtime conversations, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, They love each other so much!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Before falling asleep Levi wants to play a game, each of them will share what they love about the other. And one thing leads to another...





	All the reasons I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a prompt on tumblr.  
> Prompt: can you write schmico and the reasons they love each other??
> 
> So this is the first time I have written anything closely resembling smut so yeah, enjoy our boys just loving each other.

Levi rolled over in bed so that he was facing Nico, “Let’s play a game.”

“Sure babe, who needs sleep anyway.” Nico replied playfully, “What are you thinking?”

Levi gave Nico an excited look, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes. His laid a hand on Nico’s chest before replying to the older man, “I tell you some things I love about you and vice versa…”

“Hmmm, okay…” Nico replied while thinking up what he wanted to say to the smaller man. “How about I start. I love the fact that you have no filter most of the time, you are so unendingly yourself and you aren’t afraid to say what you mean. It’s one of the things I admire most about you.” Nico by now had placed his free hand on Levi’s jaw stroking it absentmindedly as the blush was creeping up.

“Awee that was so sweet, mine seems kind of superficial now,” Levi said, breaking eye contact with the older man. 

Nico let out a small laugh, “Come on you can tell me anything.” 

“Okay, I love when you just get out of the shower,” Nico gave him a pointed look using his signature smirk and a raised eyebrow. “and you come into bed and you let me cuddle you. You smell like your body wash and it is just so intoxicating, it’s a wonder I don’t jump you more often.” Levi let a small laugh before looking into Nico’s eyes once again. This time though, his boyfriend’s eyes had dilated and his mouth was slightly parted.

Nico swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat and took a deep breath, knowing what he did to Levi could do him in if he let it. “Is that how we’re playing it?” Nico said smirking, figuring two could play that way. “I love that you let me grab your thighs when we’re kissing. God I love putting you on the counter so we can get even closer together. Or even better picking you up and pinning you against the wall.” Levi’s breath hitched and his eyes kept darting to Nico's lips. Nico responded by licking his lips, bringing the lower one in between his teeth.

“hmmmm,” Levi said as he moved so that he was straddling his boyfriend. “I love your voice when you wake up, god it’s the sexiest thing.”

“Oh that’s how this is going to go.” Nico said before pulling his boyfriend so that their lips met with passion and hunger. Levi ground his hips down into his boyfriend, eliciting a moan from the older man. Nico couldn’t think straight, not that he ever could around Levi, he needed every inch of him to be touching Levi. Nico ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair pulling him impossibly closer. They just kept going back and forth like this, one of them bucking their hips or runner their hands over each others body, which earned a glorious noise from the other. After a particularly low, almost growl from Nico, Levi disconnected their lips and was met with a whine from his lover. He moved his hands down his boyfriend’s toned abs until he reached the hem of his boxers. Nico was losing control, he desperately wanted whatever Levi was about to give him. “Levi, fuck.” He groaned, breathing erratically. “I want… no I need you, please.” Levi looked up at him, sent him the most sinful smirk before going back down and hovering his mouth over his boxers.

****  
They were both panting by the time Levi fell back onto the bed. “Yeah, we can play games anytime babe.” Nico said to Levi smiling, feeling the ecstasy of what they just did flow through him. 

Levi turned back towards his beautiful boyfriend. “I didn’t even get to tell you everything I love about you.” Levi inched closer to Nico before he continued, “I absolutely adore when I’m talking to you, and you put your hand on my face and just hold it.” Levi’s eyes were starting to glisten, and Nico couldn’t help himself from bringing his hand to his boyfriend's jaw. Levi sighed into the touch, “It just makes me feel so safe and loved. I can’t tell you how much you mean to me, and how good it feels to be loved like truly loved.”

Nico was rubbing his thumb over Levi’s jaw, “You have no idea what you do to me do you, I get lost in your eyes. When you look at me I lose all coherent thoughts. And I can see the love and it makes my heart skip a beat every time. I know how good it feels to be truly loved because of you babe, never doubt I don’t feel the same as you.” A single tear ran down Levi’s cheek, Nico took his thumb and wiped away that tear. “I love you now, and I will love you forever.” Nico brought Levi in closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and kissed the back of his head. “Goodnight babe.”

“Good night baby, I love you to the moon and back.” And with that Levi and Nico drifted off into sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
